A vehicle includes a crash pad in front of a driver's seat and a passenger's seat to secure a driver or passenger upon crash of the driver or passenger due to an accident and the like.
The crash pad is made of a foam material having elastic cushion performance and absorbs an impact of certain degree while maintaining the aesthetic effect of a vehicle interior.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional crash pad for a vehicle includes a skin 3 for providing an aesthetic surface, and a core 5 to support the crash pad at an inner side of the skin 3. A foaming layer 7 is interposed between the skin 3 and the core 5 and provides a cushion performance and shock absorption performance.
The skin 3 comprises a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) 31 of 50 to 60 weight %, a pigment (additive) 33 of 3 to 5 weight %, a drying agent 35 of 3 to 5 weight %, and a plasticizer 37 of 35 to 40 weight %. The plasticizer 37 improves soft texture, environment resisting property, and shock resisting property.
Referring to FIG. 3, the plasticizer 37 moves to the foaming layer 7 in a heat resisting aging (110° C., 300 hr) test process for confirming whether the crash pad satisfies the environment resisting property standard. Since the plasticizer 37 included in the skin 3 moves to the foaming layer 7 in the heat resisting aging process and is electrically combined with the foam molecular 71 of the foaming layer (see “B” in the foaming layer 7), the content of the plasticizer 37 of the skin 3 decreases.
Since the plasticizer 37 improves the soft texture and the environment resisting property of the skin as described above, as the plasticizer 37 decreases, hardness of the skin 3 increases and the skin 3 is cured as shown in FIG. 4, the skin 3 contracts and the airbag line and the like are exposed as shown in FIG. 6, and shock resisting property at a lower temperature is degraded.
Therefore, the development of a technology which prevents the transition of the plasticizer to solve the above problems of the skin is drastically required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.